hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 11 (Machines)
Machines is the eleventh episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *Gadget Guy (NATHAN) shows us his gadgets and rescues a kitten from the top of a tree. *CHARLI pretends to be in Bounceland. *KELLIE and Chats type some words on a Picture Magic Machine, and then it prints pictures about those words. *CHARLI prints her handprints and footprints too. *Scientist TIM invents a miraculous mechanical musician, and he can play it in an andante (slow), moderato (normal) and allegro (fast) way. *CHARLI dances in a andante, moderato and allegro way. *KATHLEEN wants to make a racing car but Jup Jup makes it impossible. *CHARLI moves her arms and hands to pretend windscreen wipers, headlights and indicators. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a toy factory where three robots (Tim, Kathleen and Nathan) work, suddenly they want to visit the beach and they go selling ice cream there, Kellie is their first customer. Gallery Nathan_S5_E11.png Charli_S5_E11_1.png Kellie_S5_E11.png Charli_S5_E11_2.png Tim_S5_E11.png Charli_S5_E11_3.png Kathleen_S5_E11.png Charli_S5_E11_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E11.png Trivia *''Andante'', moderato and allegro are Italian words that are used in the music to indicate the speed in beat per minute. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm the Gadget Guy and I've got everything I need Tools and bits and pieces, then I'm ready for speed I'll spring into action, when you need me just call I'll be there in a flash 'cause nothing can stop me at all. I'm the Gadget Guy and I've got everything I need Tools and bits and pieces, then I'm ready for speed I'll spring into action, when you need me just call I'll be there in a flash 'cause nothing can stop me at all. ;Body move #01 Bouncing round and having fun, it's the only way to get stuff done Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce up and down, bouncing round all over the town. Bouncing round and having fun, it's the only way to get stuff done Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce up and down, bouncing round all over the town. Bouncing round and having fun, it's the only way to get stuff done Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce up and down, bouncing round all over the town. ;Word play Kellie's incredible picture magic will print you a picture as quick as a tick Type in yellow just for fun, warm and bright and you'll get the sun Type in the words and then you'll see the pictures come out magically. Kellie's incredible picture magic will print you a picture as quick as a tick Type in pond and get a frog, swimming and jumping onto a log Type in the words and then you'll see the pictures come out magically. ;Body move #02 Make a picture with your hand, press it in paint, it's so grand Making up the brightest green, making the brightest green you've seen Oh, printing, printing with your hand, printing with your hand. Make a picture with your feet, plunge them in paint, it's such a treat Making up the brightest green, making the brightest green you've seen Oh, printing, printing with your feet, printing with your feet. ;Making music Hahahahaha I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all... I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all I'm the mad music scientist of the year... Hahahahahahaha I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all Hahahahahaha I'm the mad music scientist of the year And I'll make music for everyone to hear. ;Body move #03 Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a racing car driver, I race on the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Lean into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go Finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag, hold on tight. I'm a motorbike rider, I race on the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Lean into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go Finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag, hold on tight. ;Body move #04 Swish, swish, swish says the windscreen wipers Swish, swish, swish, it's raining today Flash, flash, flash says the headlights Flash, flash, flash, we'll show you the way Ticky, ticky, ticky says the indicators Ticky, ticky, ticky, ticky, please turn here We know our job, we do our job and our job's so clear. Swish, swish, swish says the windscreen wipers Swish, swish, swish, it's raining today Flash, flash, flash says the headlights Flash, flash, flash, we'll show you the way Ticky, ticky, ticky says the indicators Ticky, ticky, ticky, ticky, please turn here We know our job, we do our job and our job's so clear. ;Sharing stories To the sea, see the sea, see the sea, sea, sea Just us three by the sea, by the sea, sea, sea Robots three to the sea, to the sea, sea, sea We must go to the sea, to the sea, sea, sea. To the sea, see the sea, see the sea, sea, sea Just us three by the sea, by the sea, sea, sea Robots three to the sea, to the sea, sea, sea Let us stay at the sea, at the sea, sea, sea. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about gadgets & gizmos Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about Gadget Guy Category:Ep about rescuing Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about printing Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about remote controls Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about racing cars Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about wheels Category:Ep about motorbikes Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about ice creams Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about factories